


Keeping it in the Family

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Hairy Derek Hale, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Older Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Twincest, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: After his first mate dies, Derek becomes a single parent to two beautiful twin boys, Stiles and Stuart. His love for them grows as they do, until they both present as Omegas at the same time and he can't resist taking not one new mate, but two.





	Keeping it in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…
> 
> This might be the last thing I'll post in 2018. I may get something done between Christmas and New Years, but just in case I don't, I'll wish you all a happy holiday and a happy new year now. See you in 2019 for even more Sterek goodness! :D

Derek wakes up on Saturday morning with his house stinking of fertile Omega and his dick hard as steel as a result. Nothing new there. This has been his life for the past week, ever since he got a call from the nurse at Beacon Hills High and she told him that his twin sons had both presented as Omegas and were rapidly going into heat. He'd made his excuses at work, rushed over to collect his boys and then taken them back to the safety of their home, in which they've been riding out their heats with their Alpha Dad around to protect them from anyone else who might smell them.

To say it's been torturous would be an understatement. An Omega in heat will always tempt an Alpha, and Derek being their father hasn't mattered one bit. He's had an erection basically 24/7. It hasn't gone away no matter how many times he's jerked off. All he's wanted to do is go across the hall to his sons' shared room and sink his aching cock into their dripping virginal assholes, knot them and maybe even breed them up with his potent seed, giving himself more kids.

It was a surprising desire at first, mainly because Derek had never looked at his sons like that before. But the more the days wore on and he heard their moans as they fucked themselves with knotting dildos on the other side of their bedroom door, he came around to the idea. He loves his sons, after all.

God, has Derek ever been tempted to mate them over the past few days, but he hasn't given in; it wouldn't be fair or right. Sure, it's not entirely unheard of for incestuous matings to happen, but Derek couldn't claim his sons as his mates without having a conversation with them first, and because his sons can't truly consent while in heat, he's had to wait.

With a sigh, Derek gets out of bed and looks at it with mild disgust because the sheets now bear the sweat and spunk of countless jerk-off sessions. Making a note to wash them later that day, he puts on a pair of black boxer-briefs and makes his way out of the master bedroom, his huge Alpha cock tenting his underwear obscenely. He pauses briefly at his sons' door, and when he hears nothing, no moans or laboured breathing, he continues on his way to the kitchen. Stiles and Stuart must still be asleep—understandable, given how much energy a heat usually takes out of an Omega, especially when they don't have an Alpha to help them through it.

But if they're amenable to Derek mating with them, they'll both have an Alpha when their next heats hit.

 _Fuck, please make it so,_ Derek begs The Powers That Be. _I don't know if I could handle another Alpha getting their hands on my boys now._

After he's put on a pot of coffee and downed half a mug in one go, Derek grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and prepares himself to enter his sons' bedroom to check on them. Making sure to stay hydrated is one of the most vital parts of an Omega's heat, given how much sweat and slick they produce during the long week the cycle lasts.

The sweet smell of heat gets stronger with every step he takes, making his cock leak copious amounts of pre-come in his boxers. Already the fabric is damp where it covers the head, and Derek knows the stain will only grow the longer he lingers out in the hallway. Best to get it over with quickly, and then he can jump in the shower, jerk off for the nth time, put on some fresh clothes and attempt in vain to get on with some of the paperwork his boss sent him home with at the beginning of the week.

Derek knocks on the door. "Boys? You awake in there?"

No reply comes for a few seconds, and then he hears the hoarse voice of one of his sons. "Yeah. You can come in, Dad."

Derek opens the door and steps inside the room. The curtains are closed, so the place is still relatively dark. There's just enough light for Derek to make out his boys' beds, Stiles' on the left and Stuart's on the right. They've been living in this room ever since they were born, and it's changed along with them as they grew up. Starting with toy cars when they were little boys, through superheroes during adolescence, and then ending with the indie band posters and video games of now. The part of Stiles that loved superheroes and comic books never died, though, which Derek was glad about. He always thought it was cute.

As he comes closer, Derek sees his sons moving beneath their bedsheets. "Everything okay?" he asks them.

"Yeah…" Stiles responds, sitting up. The sheets pool at his waist, showing off his slender, pale torso. "I think my heat's just about over, thank God. That was awful."

"It really was," Stuart agrees, sitting up as well. "Mine's basically over too."

"That's good," Derek says, handing each of them a bottle of water. "Drink these."

After roughly thirty seconds, both teenagers finish the water and put the empty plastic bottles on their respective nightstands. It's then that they notice the predicament their Dad is in.

"You're hard," Stiles observes, seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from Derek's massive erection.

Derek scratches nervously at the back of his neck. "Uhh…yeah."

"Is it because of us?" Stuart asks, throwing back his dark-grey sheets and swinging his legs out of bed. With a glance, Derek finds out that he's completely naked.

"It is. Sorry. It's just…Omega pheromones and all that," the Alpha excuses.

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

Both twins look at their Dad with far too much perceptiveness. They've always been smart, and Derek has been incredibly proud of them for it, but right now he curses it because he wasn't ready to have this conversation so soon. He thought he'd have at least until the afternoon, and that would be enough time for him to come up with a good way to broach the subject of them all becoming mates.

Apparently, he's not so lucky.

"Dad?" Stiles prompts.

He copies his brother but takes things one step further by standing up and letting Derek see him in all his beauty. Lithe muscle…pale, mostly smooth skin dotted with moles…cute little Omega cock…all of it is beautiful. Several inches shorter than his Alpha Dad, he walks over to Derek until there's barely any space between the covered head of Derek's cock and his own stomach, and Derek can feel the lingering heat radiating off of his son's body. This close, the smell of slick and Omega semen is as strong as it's ever been. It tests Derek's mettle.

"Dad?" Stiles repeats, looking up at him with a combination of trust, love and arousal in his whiskey-coloured eyes.

Derek swallows tightly. "Stiles…"

Stuart joins his brother so that they're standing side by side in front of him. "You want us, don't you?"

Clenching his hands into fists at his sides so he doesn't reach out and touch them, Derek nods slowly and anticipates the worst.

Disgust.

Maybe even a punch.

But that's not what happens.

"Oh, thank God," Stiles says, relief in his voice. He reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of Derek's neck and pulls him down so that their lips crash together.

Derek is stunned into inaction for a few seconds as his son tries to kiss him, and then his brain catches up and he cups Stiles' cheeks as he begins to kiss back. He quickly becomes addicted to the taste of Stiles' mouth, to how Stiles' smaller body feels pressed against his own. It's obvious that his son doesn't have much experience, if any at all, a revelation that makes Derek feel even more protective and possessive. It's the Alpha in him, and it's probably not very PC, but he doesn't give a damn. He loves that his sons are basically untouched, and that from now until the end of time, he'll be the only one to ever experience what it's like to be with either Omega like this.

"Quit hogging him!" Stuart whines next to them.

Derek ends the kiss and chuckles against Stiles' lips. "Someone's impatient," he whispers, giving Stiles one last peck before showing his other son some love too.

Unlike Stiles, Stuart leaps on him, wraps his arms around his Dad's neck and his legs around his waist like a limpet. Derek puts his hands on Stuart's ass to hold him up and moans into the kiss when he discovers that the soft cheeks are already wet with both fresh and old slick. The base of his cock throbbing, Derek doesn't want to wait any longer than he has to to finally fuck his boys and fill them up with his knot, taking their virginities. He turns and walks back out into the hallway, still carrying Stuart.

"Come on," he says to Stiles. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

"Your room?" Stiles asks, scurrying behind his Dad and his twin.

"Yup. As hot as it's making me to smell the remnants of your heats, your beds aren't really big enough for all three of us."

"I guess that's true."

Once they've relocated, Derek deposits Stuart on his king-size bed before climbing on as well. He puts himself with his back against the headboard and with just a glance gets both of his boys on either side of him.

"Think you're still a bit overdressed, Daddy," Stuart observes, curling a finger around the waistband of Derek's boxer-briefs.

Derek chuckles. "Daddy, huh?"

"Just felt right."

"Well, we can't leave the playing field so uneven, can we?"

With both of his boys watching closely, Derek lifts his hips and pushes his underwear down his thickly muscled legs. He throws them aside.

"Wow…" Stiles gapes, putting a hand on Derek's hairy thigh.

"You can say that again," Stuart says, equally in awe of his Dad's cock.

"Wow," Stiles repeats.

"This is what a real Alpha looks like, boys," Derek tells them smugly. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock and holds it straight up so that his sons can get a better look.

"It's huge!" Stuart says, wiping drool off of his chin.

Stiles just continues to gape.

Derek grins at their reactions. They're even better than he could have hoped for and match their birth Dad's when they first mated all those years ago. It's just simple biology that a male Alpha's cock is substantially bigger than a male Omega's, but thanks to some excellent genes, Derek's is even bigger than average. At a total length of ten inches and beer-can thick even without the knot, Derek's cock has always either been the envy of every other male Alpha or the desire of every Omega whenever they've caught a glimpse, be it in the showers when he played basketball back in high school or at whichever public urinal he's made use of over the years.

"Can I…can I touch it?" Stuart asks him tentatively.

"That depends," Derek responds.

"On what?"

"If you call me Daddy again."

Ducking his head, Stuart blushes prettily and the sides of his lips curl upward. "You like that, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I _really_ like it."

Stuart looks up at Derek through his eyelashes, perfectly playing the shy virgin with a hidden naughty side. "Then please, can I touch you, Daddy?"

"Yes, baby…both of you, show Daddy's cock some love," Derek assents, spreading his legs to create more space.

* * *

Stiles shares a look with his twin and then, as one, they descend on their Daddy's cock.

He's faster than Stuart, so he gets first dibs. He wraps his lips around the head, flicks his tongue tentatively over the slit to taste his Daddy's pre-come and then moans loudly when the bitterness hits his taste buds. For a moment, he wonders if it's so good because that's just the way biology intended it to be, him an Omega and his Dad an Alpha, or if it's because it's his Dad's pre-come he's finally experiencing. Whichever is true, Stiles doesn't care.

He closes his eyes and blissfully begins to bob his head up and down, taking another inch of his Daddy's huge, gorgeous cock into his mouth. It stretches his lips wide and his jaw already aches because he isn't used to doing this yet, but he pushes through both discomforts. He's not about to stop. He _never_ wants to stop, not after spending so many years pining for exactly this. He knows his brother feels the same way.

Ever since he was old enough to comprehend the concept of mates, Stiles has looked at no one but his Dad. He obviously wasn't an Omega back then, and there was no real way to be sure which second gender he and Stuart would present as, but he knew they belonged with their Dad.

As he got older and puberty hit hard, his love for his Dad changed, going from something innocent to something much more adult. He noticed things about the man that he never had before—his height and bulk; his neatly trimmed beard that would feel amazing scraping over Stiles' skin; his spicy Alpha scent; his substantial and untamed body hair. Stiles always suspected that the latter was because his Dad didn't have anyone to manscape for and didn't appear to be looking either, and he was grateful. He's always preferred the natural look anyway.

To put it simply, every single part of his Dad turned Stiles on and had both him and Stuart giving each other handjobs nearly every night when they went to bed. They shared fantasies with each other, described what they thought sex with their Dad would be like in a variety of different circumstances—romantic before drifting off to sleep in a tangle of limbs; slow and lazy first thing in the morning; sweaty and aggressive after their Dad got back from the gym.

Every single way was hot as hell.

The past week was tough. By the time their Dad came to collect them from the nurse's office at school, they were already too out of it to bring up the idea of their Dad taking their heats. It was all they could do to get their legs to work, and then the next thing they knew, they were shut in their shared bedroom with nothing but two knotting dildos for company. They were poor facsimiles for an Alpha, only doing enough to get them through their heats but never really satisfying them.

Now, with the taste of his Dad on his tongue, Stiles knows that next time, both he and Stuart will get all the Alpha cock they can handle. And then some.

After a few minutes, Stiles manages to take enough of his Dad's cock for the head to nudge the back of his throat. Feeling daring, he pushes his luck and tries to take another inch, but his throat rebels and he's forced to pull off choking and sputtering. Tears spring to his eyes and he becomes mad at himself for it. He feels like an idiot, even though the rational side of him knows that he shouldn't have expected his body to be able to handle a cock the size of his Dad's his first time. While he recovers, he leans into his Dad's hand when one cups his cheek and thick fingers thread through his hair, providing him with comfort until he's ready to go again.

"Take your time," his Dad tells him. "There's no need to rush. We've got all the time in the world."

"I guess," Stiles assents with a final sniffle, his tears clearing.

Instead of making the same mistake twice, when he's up to it, Stiles gives his Dad's cock a few strokes, using his own spit to slick the way. He's amazed by how his thumb doesn't meet his fingers. His Dad is just that well-endowed.

"That feels good, baby boy," his Dad murmurs, spreading his legs even wider.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…don't stop."

Stiles hadn't planned on it. He speeds up his strokes and moves around to his Dad's left side to give his twin more space. While he strokes their future Alpha, Stuart lies on his front between their Dad's legs and sucks on his hairy balls, worshipping them the way they deserve. Stiles has to marvel at how swollen with seed they are. His ass leaks a fresh wave of slick as he imagines what it would be like if his Dad pumped every drop of come inside of him, if it would take and his belly would swell with his Dad's kid, giving himself another sibling at the same time. He wants it badly.

"He tastes amazing, doesn't he?" Stiles asks his brother, still stroking their Dad's cock.

"Smells amazing too," Stuart replies, sticking his nose beneath their Dad's sweaty balls and inhaling deeply.

Stiles wants to take in their Dad's scent too. His breaths come easily again now, so he hunkers down next to his twin and runs his lips up and down his Dad's thick shaft before settling at the base. He follows the musk he can smell until he finds himself with his nose buried in his Dad's full bush. The smell embedded in the coarse dark curls is indescribable. It's masculine and strong. His Dad's personal hygiene is usually above reproach, but Stiles would be willing to bet all the money in his piggybank that his Dad has slacked a bit while his sons were going through their first heats.

He can detect his Dad's usual Alpha spiciness, but his wild pubes also hold the scents of sweat, many jerk-off sessions and even a few drops of piss. It should turn Stiles' stomach, but he loves it, loves that his usually neat-and-tidy Dad has the potential in him to let go and be a stereotypical dirty Alpha when the situation calls for it.

After another minute, Stiles moves on. He releases his Dad's cock to give Stuart a chance to get familiar with it and instead explores further up, following the trail of hair between his Dad's musky pubes and his navel. He dips his tongue briefly inside before carrying on until he reaches the broad chest that's played havoc with him for years. The dark hairs that cover each large pec tickle his face, but he loves them. He loves that his Dad is so hairy, is such a _man_.

When he's coaxed by his Dad's hand still on his head, Stiles sucks a nipple into his mouth and worries it gently between his teeth. His Dad hisses and thrusts his chest out for more, so he must like it. Stiles would grin were his mouth not currently occupied.

He sucks and nibbles on his Dad's nipple for a while, and when he releases it with a wet pop, he sees that it's red and swollen. He must have made it quite sore, so Stiles licks over it a few times to soothe the ache before leaning across his Dad's body to do the exact same thing to its twin, his Dad moaning all the while. That done, Stiles takes his Dad's hand in his own, removes it from his head and pushes his arm up.

"What're you after, baby?" his Dad asks him. The amusement and arousal in his voice makes it clear that he already knows and just wants to hear Stiles say it.

"It's a thing, okay?" Stiles scoffs, feeling slightly defensive.

His Dad smirks and tucks his hand behind his head. "What's a thing?"

"Armpits, okay? They're a thing."

"Ah, I see." His Dad chuckles. His smirk is wiped from his face when Stuart chooses then to take over for Stiles and suck his cock. "W-well," he rasps, "don't let me stop you."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Wasn't gonna."

With his Dad watching him closely through half-lidded eyes, Stiles brings his face close to his Dad's left armpit. The dark tufts of hair are strangely alluring. Like the rest of him, his Dad's pits smell like they haven't been washed too recently, but it's not a bad smell at all. Stiles breathes it in and startles when his Dad suddenly uses his other hand to rudely urge him on, pulling him forward so that his nose ends up buried in his sweaty armpit hair. Stiles should probably fight him and complain about being rushed, but after a second spent rubbing the musk of his Dad into his pores, he decides that he doesn't give a single damn. This is what he wanted, after all, so why would he complain about his Dad helping him get it that much faster?

For the next few minutes, Stiles stays with his face in his Daddy's armpit and sniffs and licks the dark hairs. His ass is soaked with slick by this point, and his hole clenches around nothing, desperate to be filled. He whines and whimpers, torn between staying right where he is because his Daddy's armpit smells and tastes so damn good or moving on and begging for his Daddy to finally fuck him. In the end, a cramp in his gut makes the choice for him, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong?" his Dad asks right away, ever attentive.

Stiles leans back and folds an arm around his stomach. "Hurts," he says. "I'm so empty…"

Understanding flits across his Daddy's pretty yet rugged features. He lowers his arm back down and clasps his hand around the side of Stiles' elegant neck. "I think being exposed to so many Alpha pheromones is triggering a final bout of heat in you, baby boy."

Stuart releases Derek's cock with a wet pop. "Really? That can happen?"

"If an Omega is surrounded by enough, then yes. And given that I haven't washed the sheets in a week and I've basically been doing nothing but jacking off in here…it's bound to have an effect on both of you. D'you hurt too, Stuart?"

The Omega hums. "Not yet, but I'm still kinda antsy."

"Alright, I think it's time I gave my boys what they need," Derek announces. He moves from his spot against the headboard and gets up onto his knees to cup both of his son's cheeks with his calloused hands. "How does that sound? You want Daddy to fill you both up with his big Alpha cock?"

"Yes!" Stiles cries, another painful spasm in his belly making him tear up. "Please!"

"Shh, baby, it's okay," his Daddy coos, helping him to lie down on his stomach. "I'll take care of you first. It's gonna be so much better than that dildo, you'll see."

Stiles clutches a pillow to his chest and hides his face in it as his Daddy shuffles around behind him. He startles when large hands palm his cheeks and squeeze them a couple times, and then he sighs with relief when his Daddy spreads them apart and licks a long line up his crack, his Daddy's skilled tongue dipping into his aching hole. Loud slurping sounds fill the bedroom as his Daddy eats him out and drinks down the copious amounts of slick he's still producing.

Each flick and swirl of his Daddy's tongue helps to distract Stiles from the cramping in his abdomen, but it doesn't work forever. Too soon, yet another pain tears through him. He squeezes his Dad's pillow so hard, he's honestly surprised it doesn't burst and send feathers flying everywhere.

"Daddy, please!" Stiles begs again, enjoying the rimming but needing to be fucked already.

"Okay, baby, I've got you," Derek tells him, slithering up his back to pepper the side of his face with kisses. The bristles along his jaw tickle Stiles' sensitive skin, making him squirm, and then he feels the blunt head of his Daddy's cock at his sore hole. "You must've ridden your dildo hard during the week, sweetheart," the Alpha murmurs. "You're still so loose. So ready for me, aren't you?"

"Always, Daddy…always wanted you," Stiles reveals, arching his back in hopes of getting his Daddy to just fucking _take him_ already.

"Well you've got me now, baby," Derek tells him. "Forever and always."

* * *

Derek can't keep his eyes open as he enjoys the first push inside. It's better than he could've ever imagined. He can't remember a time sex has ever felt this good, and they've barely even begun. Not even sex with his late mate was this good. He should feel guilty for thinking such a thing, but when his hips come into contact with Stiles' pale bottom and his cock is completely sheathed in such exquisite wet heat, he can't find it in himself to give a damn. His mate would get it, would want him and their sons to be happy. And this is how they'll all be happy.

He waits a few moments to allow Stiles to get used to having his cock inside of him, and then he pulls back out. He sets a slow pace initially but quickly speeds things up when Stiles begins to push back onto his cock, silently pleading for more.

How could Derek ever say no to that?

Soon enough, his weighty balls smack repeatedly against his son's perineum and the room is filled with a combination of obscene sounds—the wet squelching of slick as Derek's huge cock slides in and out of Stiles' dripping hole; the needy, high-pitched whines each thrust forces out of Stiles' pretty mouth; the battering of the headboard against the wall. All of it creates an erotic cacophony of noise that makes the base of Derek's cock throb, his knot threatening to form already.

It's only made better by the thought that he's officially taking his son's virginity. No one else has ever been inside of Stiles like this, and no one else ever will. Stiles is _his_. Every time he fucks all the way inside of his son's welcoming body, it's like he's taking ownership. It's possessive and probably wrong because Stiles is still his own person, but the Alpha in Derek doesn't acknowledge that. It makes him rougher, like that will be all it takes to make Stiles understand that everything he is belongs to his Daddy from now on. Stiles' place is exactly here, writhing beneath his Daddy, so beautifully taking the very cock that helped create him.

When Derek hears another moan from next to him, he's reminded that someone else is in the room. He opens his eyes and meets Stuart's. His other son is lying on his back, fucking himself with four long fingers as he watches his Daddy claim his twin brother from the inside out.

"So fucking hot," Stuart gasps, rocking back onto his hand.

"Yeah? You like watching your Daddy fuck your brother?" Derek asks, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin. It makes his Alpha scent even stronger, to the point where even _he_ can smell it. All three of them will need to take a thorough shower after Derek has finished with his sons, but for now, his musk has both of them becoming increasingly desperate. He can tell from the slight haziness in Stuart's eyes that the Omega is now also experiencing the final effects of his heat.

Stuart nods jerkily and moans again. "Uh-huh…so good, Daddy."

"This is nothing," Derek promises him. "Just wait until I'm done knotting your brother. Then you'll know true pleasure. Isn't that right, Stiles?"

Said boy just wails, nearly incoherent from his Dad's cock striking his prostate again and again with unerring accuracy.

All too soon, the end arrives. Derek can't hold back his knot anymore, and it's getting harder and harder to shove it past the resistance of Stiles' rim. Before it becomes too much and he actually hurts his son, Derek thrusts one last time and then remains buried to the hilt inside of his warmth. He nearly collapses atop Stiles, pressing his small Omega body down into the mattress with his bigger Alpha one. Stiles doesn't seem to mind. The teenager just moans and clenches down tight around Derek's knot as it finishes engorging, tying them together.

Instinct taking over now, Derek grabs Stiles' hair and pulls his head to the side, exposing his neck. Right as his orgasm hits him, he locates the perfect stretch of skin and bites down on it hard. Blood fills his mouth at the same time as he fills his son's hole with his thick come, shooting deep up into his guts. He grinds his hips against Stiles' cheeks in an effort to get his knot even deeper. It's futile because there's no further for him to go, but it still serves a purpose—each filthy movement presses his baseball-sized knot into Stiles' prostate, creating unremitting pleasure that has the Omega squealing as his own orgasm overcomes him.

"There you go," Derek coos in between licks over Stiles' claiming bite. "There's a good boy. So good for Daddy."

When the main part of his orgasm is over, his cock shooting smaller jets of seed, Derek rolls them over onto their sides so that they're both facing Stuart.

"Wow, he looks wrecked," Stuart says, looking at his brother's face.

Derek chuckles and wraps his arms around Stiles, content to hold him until they untie. "That's what a good knotting will do."

Stuart sighs, still fucking himself with his fingers. It's lazier now that the show is over. "God, I can't wait…"

"Me neither, son. Me neither."

* * *

Once Derek's knot has gone down enough for him to pull out of Stiles' loose and sloppy hole, he plans on repeating the whole process with his other son, the lingering scents of their heat enough to do away with his refractory period. He never goes soft, but if he thinks he'll have Stuart beneath him like he had Stiles, he gets a shock when Stuart pushes him onto his back and climbs into his lap.

"Gonna ride you, Daddy," Stuart says, immediately impaling himself on Derek's cock.

Derek chokes on his own breath as his son begins bouncing up and down, giving them both what they want. It seems that watching his twin get fucked worked Stuart up so much that he couldn't wait any longer. Not that Derek is complaining. He tucks his left hand behind his head and watches his son take his own pleasure, enjoying how the lithe muscles of his torso and arms tense up and are cast into sharp relief by the sunlight streaming in through the curtains.

"Y-you weren't kidding," Stuart says after a while, head thrown back in ecstasy. "You feel so good!"

"So do you, baby boy," Derek responds, his second orgasm already close.

He notes the way his son's small Omega cock smacks against his soft stomach every time he shoves himself down onto his Daddy's cock. Derek reaches for it with the hand not behind his head. He strokes Stuart in sync with his movements, his hand so large in comparison to Stuart's cock that the head barely peeks out the side even when he strokes down to the sparse brown curls at the base. He gets so lost in looking that he almost doesn't hear when his son starts babbling all sorts of filth about being bred up good by his Daddy, about wanting his come to take so that his belly will swell up nice and huge with another of his Daddy's kids.

It's that image that has Derek coming sooner than he'd like. He would be embarrassed about having almost no stamina if it weren't for how fucking sexy his son looks on top of him.

"I'm gonna—" he warns, bucking his hips up.

"Me too, Daddy!"

As one, both Alpha and Omega come. Derek's knot swells again and ties him to Stuart, and then he sits up and creates a claiming bite on Stuart's neck to match his twin's.

Once it's over, they fall back together in a tangle of sweat and limbs, Stuart lying on top of his Dad. Stiles shuffles closer a moment later and tucks himself against Derek's side, and Derek is as content as can be. He has both of his sons with him, and if he looks inside of himself, he can feel the strengthened connections between all three of them. They had threads connecting them before, of course, but they were familial, the sort of connection that's between a father and his children. Now, the threads glow with their new mating bonds, strong and golden.

"I love you boys," Derek murmurs, kissing the tops of their dishevelled heads.

"Love you too, Daddy," Stiles replies tiredly, the words slurred.

"Uh-huh," Stuart adds. "Now shh…it's sleepy time."

Derek smiles. "Alright, babies."

He wraps his arms tightly around his sons. When he hears them both start to snore quietly, each of them resting their heads on one half of his hairy chest, he decides he should take a nap too. After all, he's sure it won't be long until his boys are awake again, and they've got a lot of time to make up for. It's going to be exhausting.

Derek looks forward to it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a huge thank you to clavius for giving me this prompt. I made sure to give Stiles a kink for Derek's manly musk and body hair, just like you asked. I hope it was everything you wanted. :D
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Derek agrees to let Stiles fist him.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
